


A promise for the future

by theirblinggirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, M/M/M, Polyamory, They are all so much in love with each other I cant, also hints/mentions of anxiety attacks i think, but in general just adult dorks being in love and being dorks about it, discussions of same-sex marriage, domestic life, hints/mentions of polyphobia, warning: extremely freaking cheezy title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/pseuds/theirblinggirl
Summary: "But they are adults now, and adults get married when they are in love and they know for sure that they will stay together, forever, and as much as that’s something Asahi has accepted as a given fact of life, he’s never paid much mind to it because he also knew he couldn’t, it just wasn’t going to be part of his life.He may be allowed to marry a man now, but he sure as hell won’t be allowed to marry two at the same time."Or an installment of almost-married domestic-af AsaDaiSuga that we all need at one point in our lives.





	A promise for the future

**Author's Note:**

> I love how soft and loving the Haikyuu fandom is and I love each and every one of you in it but ESPECIALLY those that create or just simply support AsaDaiSuga content. This is for all of you, even if you won't get around to read it! <3333

Asahi and Suga are home when the news break out. Daichi is away for a training camp, and won’t be home until later that evening. Asahi is just lounging half-asleep in front of the quietly murmuring TV in the living room, despite the early afternoon hours. He hears, but barely registers, Suga’s phone going off like crazy with notifications in the office/library/guest room, where he retreated to get some work done. It’s not unusual for Suga’s phone to do that, with his extreme involvement in all sorts of social media, so Asahi doesn’t pay any mind to it – not until Suga screams and rushes out into the living room, throwing himself on top of Asahi and kissing him without further explanation. It’s what Suga does when he’s been surprised, when he’s so happy he can barely contain himself, so despite still being confused, the sudden spike of worry in Asahi’s chest eases a little.

’Turn it on turn it on, the news, turn it to the news!’ Suga practically bounces, entirely unfitting of a grown man his age, and because Asahi is slow to comply, Suga grabs the controller out of his hesitant hand and punches some buttons.

Noises and cries of joy fill the living room in an instant, and Asahi is left staring at the screen, confused. On the news, couples of all ages are hugging each other, sobbing and kissing, some people even dancing, holding hands and shaking their heads in euphoria, or disbelief, or both. Asahi finds such vivid public display of affection both endearing and embarrassing, so it takes a few more moments to register what’s unusual about the pictures: none of the couples are heterosexual.

Slowly, reality sets in. Slowly, Asahi starts to remember what Suga’s been talking about for the past weeks. They were re-considering same-sex marriage in Japan. They were bringing it up to vote. Times were changing. For Asahi, it meant maybe slightly fewer awkward situations at dinner dates. For Daichi, it was principle. But for Suga, it meant a community, people like him, like  _ them _ , it was ideals and progress and steps towards a future where everyone would be accepted for who they were, for what they wanted – a future that only people as bright and positive and  _ good _ as Sugawara Koushi could truly believe in.

’They... they voted? They are legalizing it?’ Asahi mutters, more in shock than in actual disbelief – it’s impossible not to believe at least a tiny bit in something that Suga is so adamantly sure in. He turns to Suga, who’s settled on the couch next to him, gaze darting between the TV and Asahi. His eyes are round and brilliant and misted over with tears of honest joy, and his whole face, his whole being is practically beaming and buzzing with excitement and happiness and Asahi feels his chest burst from the onslaught of emotions that wash over him like high tide. A slow grin blooms on his face, tugging the corners of his lips upwards, as he watches the same emotions plastered all over Suga’s face, disbelief, relief, hope, happiness, love – so, so so much love Asahi fears it might break his ribs, might explode right out of his chest if he doesn’t do anything about it, so he jumps to his feet and swipes Suga up in his arms, kissing him and laughing into his mouth, his left cheek, his temple, his soft, silver hair. Suga’s arms are tight around his neck and he pulls his legs up and lets Asahi twirl him around in the living room, something they hadn’t done since they were silly kids. Since Asahi was first brave enough to say ‘I love you’, looking first at Suga, then hesitantly at Daichi – he’d been with Daichi longer but words were always easier with Suga. Since Daichi got his dream job as a high-school volleyball coach. Since Suga got his first real promotion. No, not even then, Asahi thinks, as he keeps going round and round, his boyfriend in his arms throwing his head back and laughing and laughing as sweet and uninhibited as an actual angel. No, he hasn’t seen Suga this happy since they were kids.

But they are adults now, and adults get married when they are in love and they know for sure that they will stay together, forever, and as much as that’s something Asahi has accepted as a given fact of life, he’s never paid much mind to it because he also knew he couldn’t, it just wasn’t going to be part of his life – until now, suddenly, it is. Now he can finally tell his nosy co-workers that yes, in fact, he knows that he’s at that age and yes, he has plans to get married soon. He can take Daichi’s hand and tell the world that he’s Asahi’s and Asahi is his, and now he can visit Suga’s work at lunchtime and tell the receptionist that he is here to meet his husband and… And Asahi stops, slowly letting Suga back down onto his feet, head spinning with dizziness and a slow but dreadful realization.

He may be allowed to marry a man now, but he sure as hell won’t be allowed to marry two at the same time.

And Suga, bless his ever so observant, ever so understanding heart that had always seemed to be able to read Asahi’s deepest, darkest thoughts, gets one look at his face and knows. Heck, he probably realized it sooner than Asahi did, what with his constant follow-up of the topic.

‘Hey, you’ he whispers with a warm smile, and takes both of Asahi’s hands, brings them up to his lips for a long kiss that grounds Asahi in reality. He knows what Asahi is thinking but he doesn’t seem the slightest bit upset about it, which can only mean one thing, because Suga may have always been able to read Asahi but Asahi learned to follow Suga’s zigzag of thinking by now too, but before Asahi can even take a breath to speak, Suga continues. ‘You and Daichi should get married. In fact, you should propose to him, I think. You know how much of a closet romantic he is.’

And Asahi wants to say so many things to that, but his throat is clogging up because yes, Suga’s definitely thought about this before and he’s saying it like it’s no big deal, like it’s obvious, like for some reason he shouldn’t marry Daichi and Asahi, like there is any kind of human logic that makes this an option, any alternate reality where Daichi and Asahi can be happy without Suga. And Asahi, being the human embodiment of disappointment, has no idea how to put into words how  _ wrong _ that sounds.

‘Koushi, what the…?! But we… but I love you too’ is all he can manage, and it sounds stupid and lame and lacking, but truer than anything else he could’ve said. He also only ever calls Suga by his given name when he’s either extremely fond or angry with him, and right now, Asahi can’t decide which one it is. Possibly both.

He stares at Suga, hoping desperately that he’ll understand what he’s trying to convey, and at the same time wishing that he himself could understand where Suga is coming from, because Asahi was just so sure that they were years past the point of any of them second-guessing their place in this relationship. And that’s the only thing that it can be, because one glance at Suga’s wide open eyes tells Asahi that the other man is filled with nothing but love for him and Daichi.

‘Oh, you silly boy, I know that!’ Suga laughs and Asahi can’t understand how he can sound so carefree. ‘I love the both of you too. So, so much… But that’s not the point, love. The point is that this is a huge chance for us, all of us, that so many people fought so hard for, are still fighting for in other places. It’s not fair that it should be a big deal, yes, but it is.’ Suga gently caresses Asahi’s cheek before pulling him back on the couch, paying no mind to Asahi’s utter confusion, and settles in his lap, facing him and sliding his gentle fingers into Asahi’s long curls at the nape of his neck.

‘But even if it wasn’t…’ he continues, eyes becoming slightly unfocused as he stares in the general direction of the kitchen, which tells Asahi that he’s getting lost in his own thoughts. Again.

‘Daichi… Daichi cares more about this than he lets on. It bothers him that he can’t follow the, I don’t know, the program of graduate-get a job-get a car- get a place-get married. It bothers him that just because he loves you and me, he’s being cast aside by society, he’s being denied ‘normalcy’; he’s being made into a rebel without his consent. And more than that, I think he’s just a big old, traditional, Jane Austen type of romantic nerd. He wants flowers and white suits and gold rings and somebody hiding it in a glass of champagne and then getting down on one knee. He’d never admit, but you know him just as well as I do.’

The way Suga talks about Daichi makes Asahi’s heart thaw and expand again. Because Suga is so full of open adoration (he’s one to talk about romance), and because it mirrors so perfectly how Asahi feels about Daichi, too, even if he couldn’t put it into words. Suga is right, of course. Out of all three of them, Daichi is probably the most romantic in the classical meaning of the term, even if he vehemently denies any such accusations. But both Asahi and Suga remember the way Daichi honest-to-god bowed and formally asked them both to date him, the horrendous hand-made chocolates on Valentine’s day, the much-much better breakfast in bed on their anniversaries, the thoughtful little gifts, the surprise-dates in parks covered with cherry blossoms and on top of high buildings lit up like Christmas trees, the candlelit dinners, the drunk serenades at karaoke nights. He’s not poetic about it by any means, and it’s not even that he particularly enjoys romance, it just… comes naturally to him, and Suga and Asahi feel simultaneously the luckiest two people on Earth and slightly undeserving for never being able to think up anything as nice and thoughtful as Daichi.

So yes, Asahi knows that Daichi would want to get married. And if he’s being honest, he also wants to marry Daichi so much he can physically feel the need of it clutching at his stomach, at his lungs, at his neck like he was drowning. But he also wants to marry Suga, and Suga… Suga wants kids. Asahi knows that too. Suga wants children running around the house, screaming ‘daddy, daddy’ at them and wants to pick them up laughing and scold them playfully to eat their greens before chocolate and to tuck them in at night and watch their little faces as they drift off to sleep. Daichi also loves kids, albeit maybe a bit older ones – he wants to play volleyball with them in the park, teach them how to swim and climb trees and help them study and make a separate bank account to send them to college and push them towards their dreams. Asahi himself isn’t opposed to children, even though he is kind of awkward around them and his facial hair sometimes makes them cry. But he supposes it would be nice to read stories to a little boy or girl, to go shopping for cute tiny clothes, watch cartoons on the couch, color pictures and run from Suga when he finds crayon marks all over his decorative pillows. He finds it fun to answer those truly impossible questions only a child can ask – only he isn’t sure what he’d tell them if they asked ‘why do I have three dads?’. Maybe Asahi is not ready for kids yet, not by a long shot – but Daichi and Suga definitely are.

‘Don’t even start’ Suga warns, apparently having noticed that Asahi’s thoughts have drifted off into dangerous over-thinking territories again, and apparently also perfectly capable of still reading them. ‘For me, papers aren’t important at all. You and Daichi, you could adopt a baby too, if we want. Later. I’d still be here for them, so that’s not the point. It’s way too early for us to think about that. But Asahi…’ his voice falters, and he waits, patiently, for Asahi to look up into his eyes, to submerge in the shimmering pool of his irises, to let out a shaky breath that’s been caught in his chest from rising anxiety.

‘Asahi, I know you want it too. To be able to tell your co-workers off when they pester you with their questions. I know that titles are important to you, and I love you for it. I know that every time we watch a movie with a wedding scene, you wonder if that could be us one day. And I know that your mom really wants you to get married too, and you hate disappointing her. So really, it’s easy. You and Daichi should get married. She loves him, too. And seriously, you’re both way too dumb to suggest it if I don’t say anything, so I’m saving us all the trouble. Propose to him, Asahi’ Suga leans in and nudges Asahi’s nose playfully with his own, and Asahi can’t possibly fathom how he could be saying such hard, harsh, horrible things with such ease. Such a bright smile. He wants to know if it’s fake, but as he and Daichi have gotten better at detecting Suga’s surges of stupid self-sacrificing streaks, he’s gotten better at hiding them. Asahi wishes Daichi were here, because he could read between Suga’s lines so much better than Asahi… really, there was hardly anything that Asahi could do better than Suga and Daichi, but he was not going there. Not anymore. He also wishes Daichi were here because he’d know how to say the right thing to Suga, and to Asahi, he’d be able to drag them back onto the ground, to see things for what they were, to reel in Suga’s grand but poetically hurtful plans and Asahi’s growing rock of anxiety at the bottom of his stomach. Daichi was their anchor, their safety net and without him, both Asahi and Suga spiraled out of control and if the winds blew just the right way, they only managed to push each other further down the wrong path. And those winds were having a great day right now for sure.

‘She loves you too’ is all that Asahi can finally manage, desperately holding onto the one thing he can challenge, the one thing that doesn’t sound like a horrible, unavoidable truth. Because everything else that Suga says hurts like poison in his veins specifically because he makes it sound logical and easy, like the only truth.

‘She  _ tolerates _ me, and only because you told her to. She still thinks that I’m the one that made you like… like “this”’ He makes little quotation marks with his fingers and snorts, rolling his eyes in a way that is meant to be funny but is so clearly masking hurt and disappointment. Asahi knows that Suga considers it one of the biggest failures of his life that he couldn’t make Asahi’s mother warm up to him. Most of Asahi feels terrible that this never-quite-fading scar is, indirectly, his fault, but a small, petty part of him that he nurtures with perverse self-loathing, thinks that Suga was only human, like the rest of them, and was bound to find someone who didn’t immediately fell in love with him.

‘She thinks that if you had to be gay, you should’ve just stuck with a nice respectable boy like Daichi, instead of letting yourself be seduced into a clearly dysfunctional orgy with a man that wears makeup on special occasions, and will surely snatch all prospects of a nice, peaceful, domestic future away from you.’ Suga continues, and the bitterness is clear as daylight in his voice now.

‘She does  _ not _ think that!’ Asahi protests in terror, and this time it’s him who grabs Suga’s face to force him to meet his gaze, forcing every drop of certainty and reassurance and honesty into his voice that he can muster. ‘She might not have come to terms with the way I chose to live my life, yet, but she knows that I love you and she loves me so she  _ will _ learn to love you too. She’s a bit conservative so she just… needs to take things step by step. But if she ever, ever makes you feel that way, you tell me right away, okay? Because I will make her see what an amazing, selfless, warm-hearted, beautiful person you are, whatever it takes. And besides, you in make-up is one of the most gorgeous things this universe has ever seen, so she can shut up about that.’

Suga’s eyes grow wider and wider by every word, and Asahi can feel the slight tremble that starts from his hands clutching at Asahi’s wrists, running all the way up to his shoulders and then down his chest, up his lips. Suga’s eyes glaze over with a film of tears, but these are the same tears from a little while ago, tears of love and joy and while Asahi would hate himself until the end of time if he made Suga cry (he’s done that two times and he has not yet forgiven himself for either of them), these tears lift invisible weights from his chest. Suga’s overwhelmed and emotionally overcharged from earlier, otherwise he wouldn’t get so touched so easily, but seeing him exhale loudly and then burrow his face into Asahi’s shoulder, murmuring ‘I love you’ over and over and over,  reinforces Asahi’s suspicions that there was no way Suga truly and honestly believed everything he’d been saying earlier.

It’s a stalemate because everything Suga said was true in a very clinical, very cruel way, but Asahi refused to accept it, and there was no Daichi to decide – but if Daichi were around, the whole conversation wouldn’t have happened the way it did, because Daichi would not simply stand for Suga putting others ahead of his own needs. Asahi hated himself for being so susceptible.

‘Can we just… not talk about this for now?’ His voice breaks the tense silence hesitantly, and Suga moves up a little to smile at him. When he kisses Asahi this time, its soft and reassuring, his plush lips sliding over Asahi’s in a tender way that never fails to make Asahi melt against him. He can feel the tension slowly easing in his shoulders and Suga’s hands find their way into his hair and around his neck once more until Asahi almost forgets why he’s been upset in the first place. Being kissed does that to him, and neither Suga nor Daichi ever miss to utilize this knowledge. But Asahi doesn’t mind, not really. Not when Suga sighs quietly and curls against his chest like he was made to be there, like it was the one space he’s carved out of the whole world specifically for himself. And maybe he was and he did, Asahi thinks, embracing him and pulling him even closer, not really deepening the kiss, only making sure that Suga knows exactly how much he belongs there, with Asahi. How thankful Asahi is for him, for his careful fingers playing with Asahi’s hair and the tip of his tongue playfully reaching out to touch Asahi’s. Asahi remembers the times when this used to be strange and lacking, when he would’ve felt an emptiness at his side, the lack of Daichi’s warmth next to him and the solidity of his chest against Asahi’s back – times when not being all together felt like betrayal, like proof that the world was right and they were wrong and you really, really couldn’t love two people equally. But over the years, they’ve fallen into something safe and comfortable and kissing Suga no longer made him feel guilty and snuggling up against Daichi while Suga worked through the night no longer meant an obligation to reassure each other that yes, they missed him and they wished he would be there. They always did, and they all knew, and they did not need anyone else to understand.

‘Do you think he’s heard yet?’  Asahi asks after a while of lazy, languid kissing that’s turning more and more into cuddling with each moment.

‘Nah, he doesn’t really check his phone at training camps. Got his hands full with those boys’ Suga shakes his head, before he settles more comfortably, curling up in Asahi’s lap and laying his head on his shoulder. Asahi considers this, chuckling quietly as memories of times when “those boys” included him and Suga come back to him, and he can tell from Suga’s amused, slight grin that he’s thinking more or less the same.

‘He should be getting back home soon, though’ Asahi adds, not bothering to hide the wishful, relieved tone in his voice. Daichi’s been away for three days now, and it’d be pretty useless to try and deny how much he’s missing him and the level-headedness he brings home. That, and the amazing breakfast he makes, because left to their own devices, both Suga and Asahi will go for weeks on empty toast and coffee alone.

But Daichi is later than expected, and when Asahi texts him, he only gets a curt ‘stuck in traffic, be home fast as I can’ back, which in and by itself is no cause for concern, but Asahi is growing more restless and anxious by the second. Suga is pretty much still plastered on top of him, watching TV through half-closed lids, but Asahi can tell from the taut line of his shoulders and the slight furrowing of his brows that his mind is working on the same topic still. That he’s thinking up other ways to convince Asahi, and as adamant as Asahi is about refusing this whole idea, he can already feel the slow but steady claws of panic tightening around his stomach at the thought of another talk like that. At the thought of having to fight Suga, getting mad at him, or worse, Suga getting mad at Asahi, of Asahi ruining Suga’s brilliant mood from earlier, and taking away all the well-deserved joy he felt when the news broke. Of fucking up everything again by never knowing the right thing to do or say or think or choose…

Asahi is saved from spiraling and no doubt receiving a loving but throughout scolding for it, by the sound of the opening door. Suga springs to his feet and dashes out into the hallway, Asahi following him with some semblance of calm despite the excited dance that all of his major organs have decided to start simultaneously. It’s like the butterflies that one gets in their stomach when they fall in love, only, in this case, the butterflies haven’t dissolved with time, they only multiplied to fill not only his stomach, but his entire body from his curling toes to his buzzing ears, and Asahi can barely hold himself back from jumping right at Daichi and clinging onto him for possibly about ten years straight, when he sees him in their doorway after three long days.

‘I’m home’ Daichi announces quietly, bending down to undo his laces, and Suga and Asahi reply ‘Welcome back’ in unison, both standing right at the edge of the floor, impatient and unashamed. Daichi’s smile is tired but radiant as he looks up at them from where he’s kneeling on the floor, and Asahi barely has time to notice the tired circles under his eyes and the nervous furrowing of his forehead, before Daichi reaches into his pocket with a shaking sigh. His shoes are off and forgotten, but he’s not standing up. He’s shifting a little on one knee and Asahi can feel his breathing physically stop in his chest because Daichi is down on one fucking knee in the fucking hallway and he is holding a small plush box and Asahi knows what this means but his brain just halts and refuses to process what is happening and Suga… Oh God, Asahi can hear Suga’s breath hitch as he stumbles and catches himself on the wall, no doubt shaking in his whole body as much as Asahi is, because Daichi is home and Daichi is smiling in such a tentative, nervous, almost shy way that Asahi hasn’t though he was even capable of and Daichi is opening his mouth to…

‘Sugawara Koushi. Azumane Asahi. Will you marry me?’ Daichi says, and his voice comes out raspy and trembling so he has to clear his throat a little while he looks expectantly up at them. In the little box, three rings sit on a soft white pillow, three small specks of diamonds sparkling brilliantly in three sleek, elegant bands of platinum.

In the hallway, the silence of shock lasts for a few eternal seconds before Suga breaks it with a broken sob, and Asahi is already throwing himself at Daichi, by the time Suga manages to choke out a ‘yes, yes of course yes’. Asahi is unable to speak – all he can do is to cling onto Daichi for dear life, relishing in the way that his boyfriend – fiancé? – laughs into his neck with relief. And then there is kissing, and Asahi is lost, and Suga is lost and Daichi is lost too. It’s impossible to tell or even feel where one ends and the other begins, it doesn’t feel like three pairs of lips or arms, three separate bodies of three people. It’s Daichi-and-Asahi-and-Koushi, it’s just hands holding onto shirts and noses pressed against cheeks and laughs getting lost in mouths and hot tears washing everything together into one big, ecstatic mess. Asahi feels drunk on it, on them, and when they pull apart just enough to look at each other some minutes - hours? – later, he can tell from the sparkling of Daichi’s and Suga’s eyes that they are floating right up there with him.

‘You never said anything, Asahi’ Daichi nudges him playfully, and Asahi is silently thankful he sees no doubt in Daichi’s eyes about his answer. The one he so desperately wants to give but can’t bring himself to say.

‘It’s… it’s just… this is still not. Exactly approved? I mean… it’s not like we can just…’ Asahi stammers, cheeks burning and wanting to drop his gaze but Daichi’s eyes are not letting him go.

‘It’s not a plan for tomorrow. It’s a promise for the future, Asahi’ Daichi shakes his head softly, voice quiet but so strong it reverberates in Asahi’s chest, pushing out all remnants of fear and doubt and hesitation.

‘The first step is taken. There is hope for us, and now we just have to wait until all three of us can get married for real’ Suga adds, thumb running across Asahi’s cheek in a barely-there-caress, and Asahi can tell how relieved he is that Daichi, once again, found the perfect solution, stepped up and took over where Suga tried – and failed – so desperately to come through. They complement each other that way, Daichi and Suga, but as Asahi is standing between them, he feels them drawing strength and support from him, feels them waiting for the final nod. Asahi is not a decision-maker like Daichi, or a planner like Suga. He is the accomplisher, the last say, the first step in the right direction that Daichi and Suga push him. Suddenly Asahi is reminded of the whirlwind of their long-ago high-school days, and smiles. Just like then, Daichi is the first touch, Suga the second, but Asahi – Asahi is the last one that scores.

‘Ask me again’ Asahi prompts, a serious look in his eyes, and this time, Daichi takes out two rings, and looks each of them in the eye as he says their names.

‘Sugawara Koushi. Azumane Asahi. Will both of you marry me?’ he asks again, and Asahi gives him his hand to slip the ring on as he answers with a determined ‘Yes. Yes I will marry both of you’ and then he starts to cry again.

His vision is still blurry when he and Suga slip the third ring onto Daichi’s hand, and finally, finally they all walk inside to collapse on the couch together; laughing and giggling like children and not letting each other go for even a split second.

Asahi keeps bringing his hand up in front of his eyes again and again, enchanted with the way the light catches on the tiny stones, but it isn’t until hours later, after they’ve gone to bed, limbs all tangled up and bodies curling against each other, that Asahi realizes something. There was no way that Daichi simply found three identical rings like these, and with three diamonds each, that all happened to fit perfectly. Not on such a short notice. Not without having them custom-made.

Not without having planned this engagement for a long while now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so, so, much for having made it this far! Kudos are greatly appreciated, comments and thoughts and constructive criticism (suggestions and point-outs of where i messed up too!) is even more appreciated than that :D  
> Alternatively, come scream about Haikyuu and/or the Karasuno 3rd years with me on tumblr at: himchankimchije


End file.
